war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Muerte De Mayo (2016)
'Muerte De Mayo (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their LWL brand. Despite what the name suggests it took place on February 2, 2016. in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It was the first event in the WHEI Muerte De Mayo choronology and the fifth pay per view for WHEI overall. The main event was a Last Man Standing Match for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship between champion The Terminator (T2) and War Hawks member Will York. In which Will defeated the Terminator to win the championship. Also at the event, SmackDown General Manager Ironman defeated Dean Ambrose in a 30 Minute WWE Ironman Match to prove to himself that he was the true "Ironman of WHEI". Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines whose results were played out by the War Hawks on the LWL brand. Storylines were produced on the War Hawks' weekly show ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. Wrestlers portrayed either heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that resulted in a match or series of matches. The main feud heading into the event was between The Terminator (T2) and War Hawks member Will York. With the two feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. Following Rain Of Blood the following month, the Terminator defeated previous champion Curtis Axel to win the title. He then came out and said that there was no one on the LWL roster who was on his level and he would not defend the title until General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle found him someone who was. Steph took this as a challenge and set out to find someone who could match the machine's violent, cold blooded nature. Luckily she didn't have to look far as the War Hawks had just such a person on her roster: Will. To prove he could hang with the Terminator, he challenged the cyborg to a Last Man Standing match at the pay per view, which was accepted. Another major feud heading into the event was between Dean Ambrose and SmackDown General Manager Ironman. Starting in early 2016, Ambrose started referring to himself as the Ironman of WHEI, this irked the SmackDown general manager for obvious reasons. So he talked to his wife, and after getting permission, challenged Ambrose to back up his claim against him at the pay per view. Ambrose accepted the challenge and the match was made a 30 minute WWE Ironman match. The secondary feud heading into the event was between Paul Wight (aka Big Show from '99) and Randy Orton, with the two feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. Wight would go on to win the title from Adam Rose the Wednesday after Rain Of Blood, this would escalate his existing feud with Orton. As soon as Wight won the title Orton came out and attacked him. The following week he explained his actions by saying he was fed up with being overlooked, and challenged Wight for the championship at Muerte De Mayo. Wight accepted after hitting Orton with the title belt and delivering a chokeslam onto it. Another secondary feud heading into the event was between LWL General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle and Stephanie McMahon. When McMahon was drafted to LWL she immediately started trying exerting herself over the roster, thinking her last name was enough no one would challenge her. Hudson-Lytle was quick to correct her by saying this was her show. After a tense face off the two Stephanies agreed to face off in a match at the pay per view, with control of LWL being implied but never outright stated. Event Preliminary matches The event opened with an Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match for the LWL World Tag Team Championship between defending champions The Brothers Of Destruction (Undertaker & Kane) and The Eternal Masters (Xerios & Seito). Kane was the first wrestler eliminated following a Superkick from Seito, leaving Undertaker to battle it out with the two monsters alone. Taker was the last person eliminated following an Elevated Powerbomb (known as The Last Ride) from Xerios and a Running Powerslam by Seito. Seito pinned Taker to win the match and the title for his team. After that was a match for the LWL Leading Lady Championship between champion Alicia Fox and Tamina. In the end Alicia pinned Tamina following a move where she hooked her leg behind her head and drove it into the mat to win the match and retain the title. Next up was the 30 Minute Ironman Match between SmackDown General Manager Ironman and Dean Ambrose. Ironman scored the first fall 5 minutes in following an ''F5 ''(Fireman's Carry Facebuster). Two minutes later the score was brought to 2-0 following a Running Big Boot from Ironman. The score was brought to 3-0 another 2 minutes later following yet another Big Boot from Ironman. The final score was 3-0 as Ironman won after the time limit expired. Following that was a match for the LWL Zodiac Championship between champion Paul Wight and Randy Orton. In the end Wight pinned Orton to win the match and retain the title following a Showstopper (Sitout Chokeslam). Then was a Triple Threat Match between Mark Henry, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Seth Rollins. In the end Stone Cold hit a Stone Cold Stunner after Rollins hit Henry with a Pedigree to win the match. The penultimate match was between LWL General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle and Stephanie McMahon. In the end Hudson-Lytle won the match following a Tombstone Pildriver. Main event The main event was a Last Man Standing Match for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship between champion The Terminator (T2) and War Hawks member Will York. The match ended after Will hit a Uranage (Side Slam) on the Terminator and he was unable to get to his feet before the referee counted 10. Results Elimination tag team match External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:LWL Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI